


Stole My Heart

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Messy, author is sorry, basically a lot of tropes in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "You're under arrest." Juyeon gritted out, reining his thoughts back in."Are you going to handcuff me?" the guy breathed out. "Kinky. I like you."orPoliceman!Juyeon and MistakenCriminal!Chanhee





	Stole My Heart

As a police officer of a few months, Juyeon was still relatively new to the fact that some criminals are much pettier than others. Of course, he never really understood why they just had to come back for him, considering Juyeon was always trying to be gentle with them during arresting or chasing.

 

He was just doing his job.

 

"That's the second time this month." Hyunjae laughed when Juyeon showed him the key markings on the side of the car. He left the car in the nearby repair shop to refurbish its look, waving the phone in his partner's face. "At this rate, you should just buy a motorcycle, man. Your car is going to look like it has been scratched by angry chickens by the end of the year."

 

"That's actually not a bad idea. Do you know anyone selling motorcycles?" Juyeon hummed as he skimmed through their reports for the week. He sighed at the prospect of paperwork... it's too much sometimes.

 

"Yeah. Let me ask my brother Sangyeon-hyung." Hyunjae spun around in his office chair. "Hey, have you heard about the rumored serial killer that's moving from South to here? Apparently, he's been spotted by several witnesses. Younghoon's going crazy answering the calls."

 

They leafed through their work, submitting overdue reports and talking about Hyunjae's recent engagement to his long-time boyfriend, Kevin, who owns and runs the daycare just five blocks from the police station. Hyunjae invited Juyeon to be his bestman, which the younger enthusiastically accepted.

 

"Of course, there's no wedding until this serial killer is confirmed behind bars or somewhere else... I don't want Kevin's dream wedding and my money to fly away just because some psychopath decided to crash it."

 

"This isn't some Western TV show, dude. Why would the killer want to crash your wedding?"

 

"Because I'm handsome."

 

"... uhuh. Okay." Juyeon stood up, stretching. "That's 8 hours of playing superhero! I gotta get home and feed my raccoon!"

 

"Sunwoo is your brother, dipshit." Hyunjae rolled his eyes as Juyeon just laughed and took his jacket. "I'll text you with whatever Sangyeon-hyung says! Watch out for serial killers!"

 

Juyeon took his car, then newly painted again, and drove the short distance to his home. He swung by the mini-grocer's to get stuff for spaghetti, and by the time he was making them in the kitchen, his head was spinning. From his car radio to the speakers in the grocer's to his television at home, every news was about this serial killer.

 

He felt pressured, as being the top team of police with Hyunjae, to catch the killer and assure their tiny community with safety.

 

"Hyung! I brought Hyunjo-- ow! Watch it, Bigfoot!"

 

"Then get out of the way, Chupacabra!"

 

Juyeon watched his younger brother and his not-boyfriend enter through the foyer, with Sunwoo putting both of their shoes away while still yelling at Hyunjoon. Juyeon found them both adorable even if they're always on each other's throats one minute and all over each other the next.

 

"Hey, Juyeon-hyung!" Hyunjoon waved ethusiastically. "I brought apples!"

 

"You brought what?" Sunwoo was suddenly digging through Hyunjoon's bag and the slightly older boy was trying to push him away. "I said I was hungry and you didn't offer me one? Why do you betray me like this?"

 

"I said I have a fruit and you fake vomited!"

 

"Okay, enough." Juyeon separated the two, staying in between as he herded them into the kitchen. "I made spaghetti and I want you two to promise not to play with the food because if as much as one strand of spaghetti gets stuck in Sunwoo's hair, you boys are cleaning the kitchen."

 

"What if it gets stuck on Hyunjoon's instead?"

 

Juyeon's threatening glare was Sunwoo's answer. They ate peacefully, Juyeon listening intently to his brother's adventures in the soccer team earlier that day and Hyunjoon wildly cheering him on. Sunwoo said he almost sprained his ankle when he was running because he was startled by Hyunjoon suddenly yelling for him, and Hyunjoon turned silent.

 

"You should have told me." Hyunjoon answered when Sunwoo picked up on the change of mood and asked what was wrong. "So I could have shut up."

 

"Wait, no, that's not what I want!"

 

Juyeon just smiled at the two slowly reconciling. They were still young, yet both of them were determined to stay with each other. He left them in the kitchen to talk privately, saying he was going to go for a quick jog around their block.

 

He put his hoodie on and went outside, basking in the night breeze.

 

Halfway around the block, Juyeon suddenly stopped. There was a part of the street barely lit by a flickering streetlamp, and Juyeon felt hesitant to pass there even if he knew it was only a dumpster and some MAKE ART NOT WAR vandalisms. Something was in there.

 

"Creker Police, step into the light!" Juyeon brought his gun out, pointing at the darkness.

 

He heard a human squeak then curse, and the dumpster rattled, so he went closer, creeping silently. His own shadow was obscuring the bare minimum light filtering through, but he didn't have a choice. Making a move to open the dumpster, Juyeon hoped it was only a raccoon or a cat.

 

The moment he lifted the lid, a human jumped out, screaming loudly and accidentally (or not) hitting Juyeon in the face.

 

Juyeon dropped his gun in surprise, clutching his nose instead. He managed to grab the other person by the wrists and push him against the wall. Juyeon paused to catch his breath, securely pinning the other person's wrists over his head, then looked at his assaulter.

 

He also promptly felt air knocked out of his lungs.

 

It was a guy maybe around Juyeon's age, with almost white, bleached hair and big, doe eyes on a pretty, pale, small face. The dark pupils were dilated, giving away the fact that he was probably drunk or high or both. Why else would such beauty be digging in a dumpster at 7 pm?

 

"You're under arrest." Juyeon gritted out, reining his thoughts back in.

 

"Are you going to handcuff me?" the guy breathed out. "Kinky. I like you."

 

"I'm going to release your hands, but you are not allowed to move suddenly. Do you understand?" Juyeon chose to ignore the comment and the definite drunk slur from the guy. Slowly, he loosened his grip on the pale, bony wrists, never breaking eye contact with his capture.

 

The guy then lunged forward, throwing his body on Juyeon as their lips collided, mashing together. He tasted like sweet cocktail to Juyeon, who was so panicked he just stood there and held the stranger's waist.

 

"Okay, you're not interested." the guy backed off dejectedly. "Just a question, why are you about to arrest me? It's not like I kill people and leave them in dumpsters. That's definitely not me."

 

And he ran off, skipping drunkenly.

 

Juyeon's wits came back a little too slowly. By then, the beautiful (no other words could fit) stranger was gone. Juyeon cursed himself, taking his gun from the ground and inspecting the dumpster.

 

He was kind of disappointed when there wasn't a body inside. Still, he couldn't let the guy go just that easily-- he assaulted Juyeon! Juyeon knew he couldn't file a report yet, what with such a small, almost laughable cause for arrest. Hyunjae would have his ass on a stick.

 

"Hey, hyung! How was your jog?" Sunwoo greeted him when he got back. He did the dishes with Hyunjoon, who was sprawled on top of him on the couch, earlier, and they were watching cartoons.

 

"Hyunjoon, I think it's best if you stay over for now." Juyeon pulled his phone out to call Hyunjae. "There's a serial killer on the loose and I may have just bumped into him. I'll call Hyunjae and Kevin. No funny business in Sunwoo's room."

 

Sunwoo and Hyunjoon exchanged glances. "Hyung," Sunwoo started. "You actually believe that the serial killer is real and not just some Facebook prank for clout?"

 

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry." Juyeon shrugged, going into the kitchen to start his call.

 

* * *

 

"I fucked up!" Chanhee screamed the moment he woke up, sitting up so fast he felt the world spin right under him and acid up his throat. "Changmin! Changmin, I fucked up so much last night!" he wailed, trying to swallow the nausea down.

 

"Good morning to you too." Changmin huffed, rolling his eyes and offering his bestfriend a glass of water. He moved to sit on the bed Chanhee was in too, perching at the end looking like an angry chicken. "How much do you remember?"

 

Chanhee drained the glass, setting the mug down on the nightstand with so much force it almost cracked.

 

"I almost broke a police officer's nose and then made out with him before running away!"

 

"Channie... you idiot." Changmin groaned, hugging his bestfriend. "You should have just stayed at Haknyeon's if you were so drunk! Oh my god, we have to call Kevin and tell him to tell Hyunjae about this since they're the ones handling the cases or we can tell Younghoon so he can--"

 

"Minnie, no!" Chanhee slapped the phone away. "We can't tell anyone! I'm a fugitive now!"

 

Changmin glared at him. "What else did you do?"

 

"Imayhavealsosaidsomethingaboutbeingaserialkillerandhidingbodiesindumpsters."

 

"Chanhee!"

 

"I was drunk, okay?"

 

"Oh my god." Changmin plopped down on the bed. Chanhee snuggled to him, apologetic, and Changmin wrapped the other in his arms. "This is the last time you're ever drinking. I know I said this last week at Kevin's birthday bash, but I mean it this time. You're not going anywhere near alcohol ever again."

 

Chanhee pouted and nodded, staying silent and cuddling closer.

 

"Let's just sleep and hope your police officer forgot about you already."

 

* * *

 

Juyeon did not forget.

 

He dropped Hyunjoon and Sunwoo off at Hyunjae's first thing in the morning, heading directly towards Sangyeon's home. Hyunjae had told him the night before that Sangyeon was willing to buy his car and offer a motorcycle in return and though he was itching to go to work at the station to look for his attacker, Juyeon needed the motorcycle a.s.a.p.

 

"Hello! You must be Juyeon!" a smiley man greeted him when he parked in front of the address Hyunjae gave. It was a flower shop, with no signs of a bike anywhere. There were petunias and daisies outside the shop, smelling really sweet.

 

"Hi, yes... are you Sangyeon-ssi?"

 

"Just call me hyung, Juyeon." Sangyeon laughed, eyes further pulling into crescents. He accepted Juyeon's handshake and led him inside the shop, walking through the rows of seeds and sunflowers to the garden behind. "See, my husband's the one who actually owns the bike and I keep telling him to just buy a car. I get scared everytime he rides the damn thing! Wait here, I'll call him."

 

Juyeon awkwardly stay put in the middle of the garden, staring at a patch of daisies growing with wildflowers.

 

"I know, I know. It's too early for you. Nine a.m. is early for you, baby, I know. But Juyeon's here and his shift at the police station begins in an hour so you have to get up and show him your bike." Juyeon could overhear Sangyeon's nagging from the second floor. "Okay, I'll make him tea while you get dressed. I love you, sweetie."

 

Sangyeon came back down with a smile again, holding a foldable chair. He made Juyeon sit on it, disappearing once again to make tea, and Juyeon continued staring at the patch of flowers, not really sure where else to look at.

 

"You wanted my bike?"

 

Juyeon swiftly turned around, almost falling off the chair, to come face to face with a soft-looking man with a leather jacket thrown over pajamas. The man yawned, blinking wearily as he tried to open a box of cereal.

 

"Um, yeah." Juyeon was having a hard time believing the soft man actually owns a motorcycle.

 

"Okay." the man yawned again, rubbing his eyes. He handed the cereal box to Juyeon. "It's in the garage. I'll bring it out."

 

Sangyeon arrived in time for his husband to open the garage, giving Juyeon the cup of sweet-smelling tea. He could see the inked skin under Sangyeon's flower shop uniform. It was really weird to think the tatted, muscular guy owned the flower shop while the soft-looking, angelic-voiced man was the biker.

 

"So you met Jacob." Sangyeon beamed, taking the cereal box. "You have to excuse him. He works at the hospital as a nurse with graveyard shifts, so he's pretty much a zombie in the morning."

 

"This is Subak." Jacob steered his motorbike in. Juyeon wow'ed at the vehicle, admiring its polished design and the red and green decal of a watermelon on the front. "My nephew named it, so don't ask me why it's called Watermelon."

 

"It's awesome." Juyeon got up to inspect the bike.

 

"Mhmm." Jacob snuggled on Sangyeon's side, hugging the taller man and closing his eyes, still sleepy. "Yeonnie, did you already deal with the car?"

 

Sangyeon put the box and teacup down to fully wrap his arm around Jacob, supporting his husband. "Yes, baby. Juyeon, would you like to come back for the bike later or do you want to take it now? It's up to you. I'm here all day and it's Cobbie's day off too."

 

"I'll take it now. Get used to it and stuff." Juyeon was still admiring the handlebars. "Damn, this is high-class."

 

"He likes Subak." Jacob giggled into Sangyeon's neck.

 

"We'll deal with the paperworks later then. Subak's keys are in its ignition. You can leave your car keys by the counter. I have to take Jacob back to bed." Sangyeon laughed, lifting the other man easily bridal-style. "It was nice meeting you, Juyeon!"

 

Juyeon rode the motorbike to work, stopping by at a depot to buy helmets, moving fast not because he was scared of being late but rather because he needed to check on the serial killer. His nose still kind of hurt from the night before, and while Juyeon had to admit the assaulter was really beautiful, a criminal is still a criminal.

 

"I have donuts!" Younghoon announced, holding a huge box. "Changmin made too much this morning."

 

"Oh man, your boyfriend is the best baker in town. I'm living for these." Hyunjae immediately shoved a whole donut into his mouth, spraying confectioner's sugar on his desk. Juyeon looked at him with disgust, taking a donut as well and booting his computer up.

 

"Someone's diving right into work." Younghoon noted, blinking at Juyeon bringing out a sketchpad. "Run into some trouble?"

 

"Just checking to see if someone from last night had run-ins with the law." Juyeon replied, putting his half-finished donut down and continuing his sketching. He paused after a moment, eyebrows furrowing. "I can't remember his face."

 

Hyunjae took another donut from the box. "Did you fuck him?"

 

"No, I saw him digging in a dumpster." Juyeon put his sketchpad away, finishing his food. "Damn, I know I'd recognize him again if I just saw him. He hit my face and almost broke my nose."

 

Juyeon tried to not think about how he physically cannot bring himself to talk about the criminal also kissing him.

 

"Tough luck. Anyway, I got a tip from an anon caller about the hide out of a robbery group. Interested?" Younghoon slapped the paper with an address on it on the desk. "It's good you two both have motorcycles now. It's more inconspicuous."

 

"I don't know what that word means but I agree." Juyeon checked the address. "It's near the daycare. We should check it out."

 

Hyunjae was more than happy to go so he could see Kevin. He and Juyeon asked around the daycare, poking around the buildings near it to look for their suspects. They knew whay robbery group looked like based on eyewitnesses and CCTV footage from the 7/11 they robbed a week ago, so Juyeon was having a pretty good feeling about their job.

 

Until of course, he saw his demon.

 

By demon, Juyeon meant the beautiful guy with really nice lips that almost broke Juyeon's nose.

 

He almost dropped his notepad in shock (seriously what is with Juyeon and dropping stuff when the 'demon' is close by??) as he stared at him exiting a coffee shop with a tall americano, talking on the phone. He seemed like a pretty normal guy to Juyeon, but of course notorious serial killers can look and just blend in with everyone.

 

"Dude, c'mon, I found them." Hyunjae called his attention.

 

"Right." Juyeon inwardly cursed, running after Hyunjae and giving up on the demon for now.

 

"They've been here for a few days now, actually. They never really bothered anyone, so we didn't pay much attention to them." Haknyeon, Kevin's co-worker, was telling Hyunjae when Juyeon finally joined him. Haknyeon saw the donuts Juyeon brought with him in a tupperware. "Can I have some donuts?"

 

Juyeon wordlessly gave him all the donuts.

 

"They definitely look like the sketches, though." Kevin added, then slapped Hyunjae's arm. "You better be careful, Lee Jaehyun!"

 

Hyunjae pouted. "I always am! You didn't have to hit me!"

 

An hour later, Younghoon was taking the mugshots of the robbers Juyeon and Hyunjae successfully caught. All five of the criminals looked stoned out of their mind, so it wasn't a really hard feat. Younghoon was struggling to take proper mugshots without the men falling on the floor.

 

"Having any luck drawing your assaulter?" Hyunjae peered at Juyeon's open sketchbook.

 

It was still empty. "No. I just... I can see what he looks like, but I can't channel it into lead." Juyeon groaned, melting into his chair. "It's friday. Do you guys have any plans? I seriously need a drink."

 

"Boys night out?" Hyunjae shrugged. "Sure. Younghoon?"

 

"Meet you guys at the usual, then." Younghoon grunted, locking the guys in their cells. He looked at them, drained. "God, I do not want to be here when their high comes off. That shit's going to crash on them so hard... I'm running a blood sample, it seems like they smoked something stronger."

 

"Maybe they smoked Hyunjae-hyung's socks." Juyeon teased.

 

"Fuck off, my socks smell good."

 

Juyeon barked out a laugh. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

 

* * *

 

Chanhee had just finished tucking Eric into bed and making sure his brother was really asleep and not pretending. He checked to see if Eric snuck his playstation along, scrutinizing everything before leaving the bedroom. Eric was already in highschool but Chanhee couldn't stop babying him.

 

No one could.

 

He turned the TV on, putting it on the News Channel, and sat on the couch eating the remainder of the vanilla ice cream he impulsively brought that morning. Chanhee already finished his lesson plan, so he was good to go.

 

The news was about the apparent sightings of the serial killer again, presented with two conflicting accounts. One was saying the killer skipped town already, and the other that the killer was still lurking around.

 

Honestly, Chanhee just wanted to listen to a debate about anything except serial killers.

 

"Chanhee!"

 

"What the hell, Changmin?" Chanhee quickly opened the door. Changmin and Kevin were shivering in the cold, but they looked really worried. Chanhee let them in, asking what was wrong and telling them to lower their voices because Eric was already sleeping.

 

"Hyunjae and Younghoon-hyung are still not home." Kevin explained. "Hyunjae said they're going out for some drinks, he even left his motorcycle but it's 12 am and he's still not home! The news outlets are all saying there's a serial killer and--"

 

"I get it. Let me get my car keys. Have you tried calling them?" Chanhee was already putting his shoes on.

 

Changmin sighed. "Younghoon forgot to bring his phone and Hyunjae-hyung couldn't be reached."

 

Kevin slapped Changmin's arm repeatedly, an idea forming in his head. "Have we tried calling Juyeon? Juyeon's with them, right?"

 

"One, stop slapping me, my arm hurts." Changmin frowned, shielding himself behind Chanhee, who was struggling to put his right sneaker on. "Two, hello, have you met Juyeon? The guy has barely any braincells left after it evaporated by being with Younghoon and Hyunjae-hyung for years. He probably left his phone too."

 

"Worth a try, Minnie." Kevin quickly dialled Juyeon up.

 

" _Hello_?"

 

"Juyeon!" Kevin exhaled in relief. Changmin gaped at him, shocked that Juyeon still had his phone. "Are you guys okay? Where's Hyunjae? Why aren't you guys back yet? Is everything okay?"

 

" _Actually... I have no idea where we are."_ Juyeon answered from the other line. _"We were walking, looking for open bars because the ones near us were closing. Fuck the curfew, by the way. Hyunjae-hyung's pretty much nearly pissing himself_."

 

Changmin snatched the phone. "Any landmarks near you? Is Younghoon okay?"

 

" _There's a McDonald's_."

 

"Juyeon, there are McDonald's everywhere. Be more specific."

 

" _The slab of concrete we're standing on is light gray, or maybe that's just the streetlight. Younghoon-hyung just leaned against a lamp post. You might need to get him checked for alcohol poisoning-_ -"

 

"This is hopeless." Kevin groaned. "Look, just stay there and don't lose anyone. Chanhee, can you drive around every McDonald's in town?"

 

Chanhee affirmed and they all went into his truck, talking to Juyeon on the phone to keep him alert and conscious. Kevin was nervously scratching on the seats and Chanhee threatened to throw him out of the car if he ruins the leather.

 

"Wait. I see them!" Changmin screeched, startling Chanhee and almost causing them to crash into the drive through. They ran out of the car to help the other men, and Chanhee froze when he saw the guy his bestfriends' fiances were with.

 

It was the police officer he drunkenly assaulted.

 

Shit.

 

"Chanhee, can you get Juyeon, please?" Changmin pleaded, holding up a dead to the world Younghoon. Kevin was full-on dragging Hyunjae into the back of the truck, with Hyunjae blabbering nonsense about chickens and ducks.

 

Juyeon was sitting beside the lamp post, almost knocked out too. He didn't seem to recognize Chanhee, even if he was intently looking at him with squinty eyes. Chanhee silently prayed Juyeon wouldn't start screaming as he gently pulled him up.

 

"You're soo pretty. How come I never saw you around before?" Juyeon slurred.

 

"You definitely already saw me before." Chanhee awkwardly laughed, pushing him into shotgun as Changmin carried Younghoon in the backseat. "Kev, Minnie, are we good to go? I'll drop you guys by your houses, is that okay?"

 

"Chanhee, you're an angel." Kevin shouted from the back, fighting off Hyunjae's drunken advances. "Remind me to send you pizza tomorrow."

 

Chanhee didn't think things through though, because after dropping them off, he realized Juyeon was dozing off in the shotgun seat. Chanhee had no idea where Juyeon lived.

 

"Oh my god." Chanhee groaned, biting his lip. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

 

Deciding to fuck it, he drove home and put Juyeon on his bed. He peeled Juyeon's shirt off, looking anywhere but the toned and tanned body under him, and the jeans as well, hoping he would be comfortable. After pulling the blanket over Juyeon, Chanhee yeeted himself out of his bedroom, trying to calm his heartbeat.

 

He slept on the couch, not wanting to wake Eric up.

 

In truth though, Chanhee barely got any rest. His mind kept wandering back to the half-naked policeman in his room, cheeks heating up both in worry and embarrassment because 1.) Chanhee had made out with him while he was drunk and 2.) Chanhee may have implanted the idea that he was a serial killer in Juyeon's mind.

 

Big freaking yikes.

 

"Hyung, why is there a different person on your bed?" Eric woke him up at 8 the next morning, already dressed up with his snapback and skateboard tucked under his arm.

 

"Where are you going?" Chanhee asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Hyunjoon wants to learn how to use a skateboard, and Sunwoo's paying me with fries to do it." Eric grinned. "So uh, is the guy upstairs your boyfriend?"

 

"No, he's just a friend. Be careful, okay?" Chanhee patted Eric's cheek. He went back to sleep again after he heard Eric cruising away on the skateboard. Chanhee sighed comfortably, snuggling under the blankets Eric put on him before waking up.

 

The next time he woke up, there was a spoon to his throat.

 

"Who are you and where am I?"

 

Juyeon was holding it. The metal felt freezing on Chanhee's skin. He tried to push Juyeon away to turn around and get more sleep, but Juyeon then pulled his blankets away, glare never leaving Chanhee's face.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Chanhee whined, pulling them back on.

 

"Where are my clothes?"

 

"Laundry. You're welcome. Now, fuck off." Chanhee muttered, turning on his side.

 

Then Chanhee was being carried on Juyeon's shoulder, deposited on a dining chair, and handcuffed behind him. Juyeon had pulled a bathrobe from Chanhee's bedroom, and it was really hard to take him seriously in a baby pink fluffy bathrobe.

 

"You could just say Thank You and leave, you know." Chanhee frowned, struggling against the handcuffs. He was slowly becoming more and more awake. "You're fucking welcome."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Choi Chanhee. I teach math at the daycare."

 

"Why am I here?"

 

Chanhee yawned. "Juyeon, please just... Let me sleep for five more minutes."

 

"You kissed me two nights ago in front of a dumpster and told me there's a body in there." Juyeon crouched down to level with Chanhee. "Are you the serial killer in the news?"

 

"Obviously not., dipshit." Chanhee scowled. "I was drunk, okay?"

 

"Sounds like something a serial killer would say."

 

"Then why did you bother to ask?"

 

Juyeon frowned, holding Chanhee's chin and forcing them to lock eyes. "Why am I here, Choi Chanhee?"

 

"You got piss drunk with Younghoon-hyung and Hyunjae-hyung and they were dropped off with their respective lovers but you obviously have no one--"

 

"Gee, go ahead and add salt to the wound, would you?"

 

"--and I was also really tired because it was freaking 2 am so I let you sleep here instead." Chanhee almost bit Juyeon's finger, but the other man was quick to let his chin go. "There, anything else you want to ask? You seem to be enjoying seeing me cuffed, you pervert."

 

Juyeon took his phone out. "Changmin, hey. Yeah, I'm alive, thanks for asking. I have a question. Is Choi Chanhee your friend? Is he trusted? ... Changmin, I'm going to strangle you--no, I am not hitting on him! Yes, he's cute."

 

Chanhee moved his head closer to the table and laid it there, lightly dozing off again with his cheek squished against the glass. When Juyeon ended the call and put his phone down, ready to apologize to Chanhee, he realized the other had fallen asleep.

 

He undid his cuffs, gently brushing some strands of hair from Chanhee's face and allowing himself to consider that the other man was indeed beautiful.

 

"Hey." Juyeon lightly tapped his cheek. Chanhee opened one eye to look at him, wholly uninterested. "I'm sorry, it's a case of mistaken identity. You're still not off the hook though; you kissed me. That's assault."

 

"Just say you want to handcuff me again and go." Chanhee muttered, closing his eye again.

 

"No, actually, I want to take you out on a date."

 

Chanhee then opened both eyes slowly, surprised. "What?"

 

"You heard me." Juyeon evenly held his gaze, a small smirk on his face when he realized Chanhee was growing pink from the attention and the intent. He continued brushing stray strands of hair from the other's face, enjoying how flustered he was getting.

 

"Five minutes." Chanhee then said, closing his eyes and melting into Juyeon's touch. "Wake me in five minutes and ask me again."

 

"Why can't you just answer now?"

 

"I lost sleep for you, shut up. I couldn't think of anything but your face."

 

"Just my face?"

 

"Oh my god, let me sleep!"

 

* * *

 

"Congrats, man. You're finally tied down." Juyeon hugged Hyunjae, who was still wiping happy tears away. They toasted their glasses of beer, sitting back on their chairs as they watched Kevin prance around still with the veil on and a bouquet in hand.

 

"I'm so happy, I could cry." Hyunjae sniffed. Younghoon laughed beside them, refilling his beer glass.

 

Kevin then stood up on a table, cheeks flushed with alcohol. Haknyeon and Jacob tried to get him down, but Kevin loudly shushed them all. Changmin and Chanhee were also getting really drunk really fast, giggling as they teased Sunwoo and Hyunjoon together with Eric.

 

"Guys! I wanna do something!" Kevin shouted, waving his bouquet. "You know that old wedding tradition where the bride throws the bouquet and the one who catches it will, as superstition says, be the next to get married?"

 

"Jacob did that in our wedding and Kevin got the bouquet." Sangyeon pulled up a chair beside Juyeon. "It's a pretty powerful superstition."

 

"Line up here, bitches!" Kevin yelled.

 

Hyunjae cheered him on, clapping enthusiastically and spilling beer all over himself and Younghoon. "That's my baby! That's my husband! I'm so proud!" he then burst into tears. "I love him so much."

 

"No, Hyunjoon, get out of the way, you're too young to marry Sunwoo!" Kevin was shouting, teetering dangerously on the table. He turned around, excitedly heaving. "One, two! Three!"

 

There was a chorus of screams as the bouquet flew into the air. A pale hand caught it in mid-air, and the crowd parted, revealing who the next one to get married would be.

 

Chanhee stood in the center of the crowd, eyes wide and shining as he held the flowers. He gaped at Juyeon, who looked pretty shocked at what was happening too.

 

"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo that felt short but i hoped it made sense and is enjoyable? 
> 
> happy chinese new year! oink oink
> 
> thank you for reading and have a good day!
> 
> [twitter: @.juyeoniee]


End file.
